Promises to Keep
by dreamer one
Summary: Teyla and her unborn child are at Michael's mercy. While Carter, Sheppard and the others try to find her, Wraith and humans work to solidify an uneasy alliance. This story is a crossover with SG1. It is a sequel to Leaving Atlantis, but can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1 Teyla's Capture

**Promises to Keep**

Promises to Keep takes place in a slighted altered reality around the end of SGA season 4. As in the series, Teyla has been captured, and needs help. In _our_ story, Richard Woolsey has been appointed leader of Atlantis. Colonel Carter remains in the city, recovering from her stint as the subject of an unprecedented Wraith experiment and deciding what to do next.

This story is a sequel to a novel length fanfic, Leaving Atlantis, posted on the SG1 page. That story contains my take on the history and mythology of the Wraith and happenings leading up to Promises to Keep.

I'd love to have you read that one as well. However, I'm hoping this story will be able to stand on its own. I'll be sure to provide background as necessary.

* * *

Chapter 1: Teyla's Capture

Teyla Emmagan had been captured by hostile aliens on more than one occasion during the course of her career. In itself, that was familiar territory. She knew how to take care of herself. She was good at lulling the enemy into a false sense of security with her pleasant nature, even better at beating them senseless when they let their guard down.

This time was different. This time it wasn't only her problem. It didn't affect only her colleagues on Atlantis, those more than capable of taking care of themselves. This time she had her unborn child to worry about.

She wasn't planning on being captured. It was a fact finding mission, at least that's what she'd told herself. Finding facts as to where her people had been taken. With Mr. Woolsey's permission, backed by Colonel Carter's vehement insistence that she not go alone, Teyla had been accompanied by John Sheppard, Ronon and Major Lorne. Things should have been relatively safe, little danger she'd insisted, doing her best to convince everyone prior to her departure.

She hadn't counted on Michael. In fact, before she'd been beamed away from her team, she had no idea Michael was behind the disappearance of her people. But here they were, together again, Teyla, a leader of her people, and Michael, who fashioned himself the leader of a brave new world. In the best of times, they'd only begun to know each other. That brief détente was blown away when Michael realized he had been duped, not once, but twice. And Teyla, well she had witnessed just how brutal Michael could be; whatever else had happened to him while in the custody of Atlantis personnel, he was still Wraith.

And so she was under no delusions as to the danger of her situation. She was in Michael's hands and he would stop at nothing to advance his agenda. It was so ironic. Back in Atlantis, many of the best and brightest were working tirelessly to develop a cure for the Wraith, nurturing a truce of sorts with a particular Hive. And here, here she was still at war. She wondered if any of it would matter one way or the other to Michael. He was so angry, so bent on vengeance.

Teyla was unaware Michael's current foul mood was fueled not only by his experience on Atlantis but by his determination to short circuit the research currently taking place in the city of the Ancients. All she knew was her need to safeguard her unborn child. And that meant escape.

Her current surroundings were less than hospitable. Shortly after being rudely ripped away from her team by the culling beam, Teyla found herself in a dark, dank cell, barely larger than the rickety cot on which she lay. As if that wasn't bad enough, she'd been injured, likely suffered a concussion, if her current headache were any indication. Then there were the cramps.

She'd never been pregnant before. Over the past few months, she'd come to love the life growing within her, yearning for an opportunity to share her excitement with the child's father. Now, all of that was in jeopardy. She knew enough to realize the cramps were most likely preterm contractions. And although she was due within the next four weeks or so, any delivery of an infant here, in this hellhole, was something to be avoided.

But she had little choice. And Michael was coming.

TBC

* * *

Reviews will be greatly appreciated!!


	2. Chapter 2 Michael's Challenge

Chapter 2: Michael's Challenge

He hurt.

It was the usual state of affairs. Michael was in constant pain ever since the violent convulsions he'd suffered his first few days on Atlantis, nearly two years ago. Those convulsions were the first of many side effects from his initial experience with Dr. Beckett's crude retrovirus.

Muscular aches and pains, on some days excruciatingly intense, were his regular companions, affecting many if not all parts of his body. Fortunately, Michael had a high tolerance for pain. He was glad that to the casual observer, there was nothing amiss, nothing that might paint him as weak in someone else's eyes.

Still, Michael hurt. Even his face hurt. His deformed, strange looking face, resembling neither Wraith nor human, but an odd hybrid of both sets of features, it hurt. Sitting in his quarters in a quiet reflective mood tonight, Michael gazed sadly at his own reflection. Each look fed his hatred, each reluctant glimpse of his face, so thoroughly obnoxious to him, made Michael more determined to punish everyone who'd harmed, rejected and humiliated him.

Thanks to them he didn't belong. Among humans, among Wraith, he didn't belong. With that knowledge he'd set out to create his own species, his own race of powerful beings, beings dependent on neither Wraith nor human. In a sense, he'd succeeded. In a remarkably short period of time, he'd brought functional hybrid creatures into being, such as they were. Humanoid, they were possessed of Wraith-like strength, self-healing abilities and telepathic powers. These hybrids had no need to feed on humans; their digestive tracts functioned normally. Best of all, they were totally under Michael's control, with no independent will of their own.

Michael saw his creation as good. In his mania of self-aggrandizement, it didn't matter that he'd co-opted their freedom as humans, or in this case, Athosians. They were his now, body and soul. The power was exhilarating. It appealed to the darkest side of his Wraith psyche, the corner of his soul that rejoiced in domination and control.

He wondered if the humans had felt that way about their control over him. He was certain they had.

Strangely enough, before the new Lantians so rudely plucked him from his life, Michael was one of the more peace-loving Wraith. A renowned scientist, he was part of a group engaged in research to end Wraith dependence on humans as a source of food. He and others of his hive had come to see such feeding as barbaric, necessary, yes, but barbaric and repulsive nonetheless. As members of the Hive of the Testament, Michael and his hive-mates had been raised with knowledge of the Testament of Llocha-re, writings which, tens of thousands of years after they were penned were the closest the Wraith had to a holy book.

Atlantis' misguided intervention had changed Michael's outlook on everything. In the past two years, he'd lost sight of the softer, gentler side of his soul. The very aspects of his being the Testament had taught him to honor and revere had become anathema to him. They only served to make him weak. And he could not abide weakness.

Even now, in the holding cell of his captured Wraith cruiser, a terrified, pregnant Athosian awaited his pleasure. Surely she would disapprove of what he had in mind for her and her unborn child. Then again, as he saw it, she had no choice.

Teyla and her child would be the cornerstones of his new race. Teyla would become his first queen, the mother of his race. Her child would be the first born into a brave new world with everything needed to ensure his pre-eminence. Michael would alter the child's DNA during his final days in the womb to insure his success. It would be glorious. At least that was how Michael's now deranged mind saw his actions.

Those had been his plans

But in the past few weeks, the humans had done the unexpected. They'd joined forces with his Hive. Hearing this had shaken Michael's world. His two greatest tormenters had allied themselves. It was unthinkable, yet ironically appropriate, that in the cosmic scheme of things those who'd discarded him should perish together.

It wasn't his fault. They were writing their own story. In their puerile ineptitude they'd banded together to destroy all that was sacred to the Wraith. Michael puzzled over the fact that this bothered him so very much. He hated his people now, didn't he?

Truth was, it wasn't that simple, not by a long shot. A long lived Wraith, Michael had formed attachments and loyalties that ran deep. The events of the past two years, troubling and traumatic as they were, would never be enough to wipe out those loyalties completely.

From what he'd heard, his Hive, led by the Queen and her chief consort, was working with the humans to develop a variant of the retrovirus to be tested by his hive-mates. The very thought caused Michael's blood to boil. He'd expect this of the humans. But his Queen was sworn at birth to protect the welfare of the Hive. Surely she was the one who'd discarded him, but to betray the Hive itself, it was unthinkable.

In what was now a rare selfless act, Michael had contacted his Queen to warn her of the treachery of the humans. He'd never taken her to be naïve, but perhaps he'd been wrong. She'd given him a surprisingly sweet story of how his former colleagues had continued his research after his shunning. She'd explained the strides they'd made towards freeing the Wraith of the need to hunt and savage humans. Then she'd told him the Lantians were freely helping them take the final steps towards their goal.

He didn't believe it, not for a moment. The humans were drawing her in for the kill. They'd all be converted as he was. Much as he was angry with his Hive, he could not let this happen.

The scientist within him wanted more information, craved to be part of what could be a glorious pursuit. But the soldier, the scorned Wraith, wanted to protect his people and himself. That meant destroying Atlantis, and perhaps, destroying parts or all of his own Hive. It would be difficult, he would mourn the loss, but if it meant saving the Wraith as a species, he would do whatever it took. His new family, his race of hybrids, would help.

TBC

* * *

A/N: In my mind, Michael has always been a sympathetic character.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 Sam's Decision

Chapter 3: Sam's Decision

More than three months had passed since the destruction of Atlantis' Alpha site. More than three months since the site had been overrun by Wraith and Colonel Carter had ordered the self-destruct. More than three months since her capture.

So much had changed in that short span of time.

Sam had been rescued from the Hive of the Testament after more than four weeks of terrifying captivity. During that time, she'd been the subject of genetic experimentation, experiments that left her with Wraith like traits, including a burning compulsion to feed on humans. The Samantha Carter who returned to Atlantis was severely traumatized and had little memory of her human life.

Fortunately, her husband, Major General Jack O'Neill, was in Atlantis when she returned. In fact, he'd headed the team that rescued her. In his inimitable, dependable fashion, Jack had managed to finagle a prolonged leave from his Homeworld Security posting, remaining with Sam through the harrowing early days of her recovery. Better yet, he'd stayed right up till two days ago when Sam had assured him he could answer the President's call for help.

Without Jack, the outcome may have been different. But with his help and the support of her friends and colleagues in Atlantis, Sam had regained much of her former self. Medical staff, led by Jennifer Keller, had worked overtime to reverse the damage done aboard the Hive ship. And they'd had the help of a fairly unusual consultant, the very creature who'd placed her in this position in the first place.

The Wraith Sam named Oscar had come to Atlantis shortly after her return. Though kept prisoner, he'd provided invaluable information allowing for Sam's gradual recovery. Still there remained what Sam referred to as "the mark of the Wraith", a healed over feeding aperture on the palm of her right hand. Now nearly a week after she'd completed a series of treatments to restore the functionality of her digestive tract, Sam was startled each and every time she looked at her own hand.

Perhaps the mark remained for a reason, she speculated. After all, now there were two Wraith on the station. Shortly after Jack returned to Earth at the President's request, Oscar's Queen arrived, hat in hand as it were, asking for help. Seems their old friend Michael was on a rampage and threatening to wipe out his own Hive in the process.

The Queen had asked for Sam's help. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out how her speaking to Michael would help the situation in the least. Last night she'd spoken with Jack over subspace channels. Predictably, he'd discouraged her from any further involvement with those who'd attacked her in the first place. But she could tell he understood her unique perspective.

And then, there was Teyla. A little over twenty four hours ago, the team had returned without her. Less than an hour ago, Woolsey had received intelligence suggesting she'd been taken by Michael. If Sam could help, if she could save Teyla, she would take action.

OoOoOo

In the control room, yet another unexpected video communication was making its way through the Stargate. This time it was Michael himself and he didn't look happy. Richard Woolsey had been there to receive his initial greeting and demands. Without hesitation he'd called for Sam and the two Wraith prisoners Michael had requested by name.

As the select group gathered around the secured video terminal, Michael's strained, angry face met them with a disdainful sneer.

"Michael," Sam began, hoping to set a tone a bit less confrontational, "I'm Colonel Samantha Carter. I understand you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes," Michael replied, "with you and your co-conspirators," he said, gesturing to Oscar and the Queen. "I have decided to inform you of my intentions."

All stood silently, prepared for the worst. Michael appeared gratified by their discomfort.

Finally he spoke.

"Atlantis will be destroyed," Michael said flatly. His face was distorted by hatred and disgust; he seemed to spit the words towards the monitor. "Your end will come at a time of my choosing."

"Why are you telling us this?" Woolsey asked. "Why not, I don't know, surprise us?"

Richard Woolsey's lame attempt at humor was lost on Michael.

"Unlike humans, I believe in speaking truth," Michael spat. "If you believe in a God of some sort, I offer you time to prepare for your deaths."

"That is considerate of you, Michael," Sam said, as indulgently as possible. "But perhaps there is another alternative. Perhaps we can help each other, work together."

With that, Oscar stepped in front of the humans and locked eyes with his disgruntled hive-mate.

"It has been too long, my brother," he began. "Much has happened. I would tell you about it before you act against these humans."

"Yes, much has happened," Michael agreed derisively. "You have betrayed our people. You have poisoned _our _work by taking it to these," he said, gesturing toward Sam and the others.

"It is not what you think," Oscar insisted. "These have helped us more than you know. "This one," he said, indicating Sam "has given much to make a cure possible for our people."

"Cure?" Michael scoffed. "To be Wraith is not a disease, my deluded brother."

Oscar's Queen, Beloved, could be silent no longer. Once again, she attempted to address her estranged subject.

"I know I have slighted you," she began in a humble tone unusual for her station. "If in the past, you have ever respected and trusted me, I ask you to listen to the Lantians. They are working with us in good faith."

"You'll excuse me if I do not believe you now," Michael countered. "As you know much has happened between us. Besides, I have my own plans."

With that, Michael reached off to his right and pulled a bound Teyla to stand by him.

"She and her child belong to me now," he said. "They will be the start of a new race that will make all this talk of cure obsolete. I simply wanted you to know she was safe," he added with a cynical smirk.

"Michael, there has to be another way," Sam said, barely concealing her dismay at the younger woman's captivity. "Teyla will deliver soon. She needs to be here with us. Let me come in her place."

"Forgive me, Colonel," he replied, "but it is not the same. You are not pregnant, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Sam admitted. "But I was the experimental subject for your people. I understand some of what you're going through. I'll bring you our vaccine. You can test it yourself. I believe I can be of value to you. Let Teyla come home to her people."

"Ah, but Colonel, Teyla _is _with her people," he chuckled, realizing Sam and the others still had no idea of the Athosians' fate. "Besides, I'm afraid you are not an adequate trade, you have no understanding of what it is to be Wraith."

"Ah, but I do," she countered, holding up her right hand so he could easily see the mark. "I do understand and I'd like the opportunity to talk with you."

OoOoOo

"That went well," Sam said.

"That went well?" Sheppard questioned.

"Yes, I think it went well," she insisted. "He agreed to meet with me."

"He agreed to take you as a second hostage," John clarified, working mightily to avoid raising his voice in disbelief.

He was right. That's exactly what Sam had bargained her way into. It was clear Michael had no intention of trading her for Teyla. Still Sam had persisted, doing her best to convince Michael to meet with her. And he'd agreed.

"Don't worry, John," Sam said, trying her best to be reassuring. "I don't have a death wish. I fully intend to come back from this meeting alive."

"With all due respect, Ma'am," Sheppard protested, "I don't see how that's going to happen if you agree to his conditions."

"I have something he wants, John," Sam said. "Besides, who said anything about accepting his conditions?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: For anyone reading this without reading Leaving Atlantis, I apologize if you're a bit lost. I did my best in this chapter to review some of Sam's recent experience with the Wraith. Any questions, just ask. I'd be happy to fill in the blanks.

Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear from you – comments, questions etc.


	4. Chapter 4 A Call Home

Chapter 4: A Call Home

It was decided.

After consultation with her team, they were moving ahead with a plan to secure Teyla's release and hopefully, advance the possibilities for peace in the Pegasus Galaxy. It wasn't a foolproof plan, but when was it ever. Risks were inherent in every off world mission. This one held a great deal of calculated risk, much of it belonging to Sam Carter.

The past few hours had seen no fewer than three video contacts with Michael. During these transmissions, Sam, Oscar and Beloved negotiated slightly altered terms for the meeting. First of all, Sam and Oscar would come together, along with a security contingent. They would meet Michael and a small group of his followers on a neutral, uninhabited moon. Each party would have the ability to scout the area first. If either side brought more than the half dozen personnel they were allowed, the meeting would be called off.

Sam still hoped Michael might agree to take her in place of Teyla if she could make it worth his while. Better yet, she hoped the team might gather enough intelligence to rescue her altogether. _Best_ case scenario, but admittedly unlikely, Michael would believe her and scuttle his nefarious plans. She had to admit, _that _was a long shot.

The meeting was scheduled for 0800 tomorrow, Atlantis time. Tonight, hopefully, she could get some sleep. But first, she needed to talk with Jack.

As she waited for the subspace connection to be patched through the Stargate, Sam did her best to anticipate her husband's reaction. It wasn't hard to do. All she needed was to think of her own reaction were their situations reversed.

_Someday, it wouldn't be like this_, she thought. _Someday, we won't be worrying about one of us possibly dying when we go to work. _She had to admit, on some level they'd both gotten used to the danger. But neither of them liked it, at least not when it involved the other.

With that thought, the screen of her laptop came to life, Jack's face looking back at her from the display, smiling when he caught sight of her.

"Hi," he said, "how are you?"

"I'm feeling good," she replied. "Back to normal far as I can tell. Haven't had the urge to eat anything bigger than a cheeseburger." She regretted the poor attempt at humor almost before it was out of her mouth.

"Funny," Jack said, with a strange set of his eyebrows. "That was worse than some of mine."

"Learned from the best," she said.

"What's up?" Jack asked. "You didn't place a _very_ long distance call to your lonely husband just to practice stand up comedy."

Sam smiled.

"No, I didn't," she admitted. "I wanted you to know Oscar and I are meeting with Michael tomorrow."

Jack was silent. He sat still, looking her up and down. His face was inscrutable. He was doing his best to put the military mask in place. And she knew why. He understood the danger involved in what his wife was proposing. More than that, he understood why she needed to do it. Commander of the expedition or not, Sam Carter wasn't one to ignore the plight of someone who was or had been under her command. If Teyla was in trouble, she'd do what she could to help.

She wasn't calling for permission. He knew there was nothing he could say to dissuade her from going. Long ago he'd promised himself he'd never guilt her with his feelings. But maybe he could help her tighten up the tactical aspects of the meeting. At least he could try if she'd let him

"Tell me your plan," he said.

And she did. In some detail, over a secure channel, Sam shared what she hoped would transpire during tomorrow's meeting. Jack pressed to hear exactly who, besides Oscar, would accompany her. He wanted to be the one to guard her, but he'd have to settle for Sheppard, Ronon and the others.

When Sam finished her practiced recitation she sat back and studied his face.

"You're not going to try and talk me out of this?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"Would it matter if I did?" Jack quipped, raising his eyebrow in an almost hopeful query. Hey, if telling her he'd die if he ever lost her would keep her from going, he'd probably give it a try.

She smiled. Sometimes she swore she could read his mind.

"You know me too well," she said.

"Yeah, I do," Jack replied.

She loved this man.

"I know this is what you need to do," he said. "And it needs doing."

He looked at her, his eyes full of love.

"Do what needs doing Sam, but come home safe," he said. "That's all I ask."

"I'll do my best," she said, her eyes soft and holding his.

It was her usual response when she couldn't reliably predict the outcome.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Negotiating in Good Faith

Chapter 5: Negotiating in Good Faith

It was a desolate planet, a moon actually.

It was as if by its selection each party tried to avoid anything that could distract them from their purpose.

Certainly there were no indigenous people to get in the way or interfere. As far as they could tell this sorry excuse for a celestial body had never been inhabited, probably for good reason.

Though the weather seemed temperate enough, vegetation was sparse, giving the impression of a dry, sandy planet, the kind Sam loved to hate. On the positive side, the moon had little in the way of concealment to allow for ambush or anything that could be used to fashion weapons. The atmosphere seemed unaffected by any sort of smog or pollution and visibility was over a mile in all directions.

Sheppard and Ronon had scouted this particular moon weeks ago on a routine mission to the inhabitants of a neighboring solar system. Scouting parties had detected no animal life and at most one or two aviary species. It was a conundrum. Then again, they weren't scouting the area to set up permanent residence, only a safe, neutral meeting site where the Atlantis representatives and Michael could come to an unlikely meeting of the minds, or at least an agreement.

In preparation for today's meeting, a small tent had been set up on the premises and a circle of chairs as well. That was a sign of the positive attitude Colonel Samantha Carter was bringing to the situation. She hoped they'd all be staying long enough to be seated. Of course there was no guarantee Michael would be that cooperative. But she could hope.

As it was, each side had agreed to come unarmed. Sheppard had protested this decision, uncomfortable facing Michael's soldiers without armament, but Sam and Oscar had assured him it was necessary to the negotiations, building trust and all that. Sensors would determine whether or not Michael's contingent had honored the agreement.

Each team would arrive by their respective short range vehicle which would be left at a distance of half a mile from the site of the negotiation. With any luck they'd be left alone to hammer out an agreement in peace.

But as they all knew, luck was unpredictable at best.

OoOoOo

Sam's team arrived first. Five minutes later, Michael arrived. He was accompanied by his five chosen companions, one of them the Athosian father of Teyla's child.

As the leaders faced each other for the first time, Michael reached out his hand in greeting. Instinctively, the Atlantis contingent pulled back. Even Oscar chuckled to himself. Old habits died hard. Here was Michael, through the intervention of Atlantis, no longer feeding on humans and still they pulled away.

"Perhaps I am wrong," Michael suggested. "I believed that shaking hands was a sign of respectful greeting among humans."

"No, you're not mistaken, Michael," Sam said. In a gesture of good will, she reached out her hand. He reached back, a slight smile on his lips. As their hands met, they clasped only briefly before pulling apart once more.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it," Michael said.

Sam smiled pleasantly. _Now to get down to business_ she thought.

"Not at all," she said aloud. "I'm hoping our business can be concluded as successfully."

Behind her, Oscar remained immobile, studying his brother Wraith closely. He'd warned Sam that in his current state Michael was more than likely to be duplicitous. Even now, Oscar studied the human/Wraith hybrid who was once his friend closely, trying to ferret out clues to his present purpose. There were none. Michael appeared steady, pleasant and genuine throughout the opening volley of the meeting. It was only once both sides progressed to the makeshift negotiating table that things changed.

Without warning, two discrete beams of light pierced the sky. One poured its light on Michael and his compatriots, enveloping them for a second before they dematerialized. The other beam unerringly found Samantha Carter who'd been effectively tagged by Michael's "friendly" handshake. With little fuss, a cloaked dart sped off towards a Michael's waiting cruiser

The game was afoot.

OoOoOo

Aboard Michael's cruiser, there was a high level of excitement. His people had been told to expect at least one high priority visitor. Teyla had gotten wind of this and she was on alert as well, hoping an opportunity for escape would present itself. In her confinement, she strained against her bonds, listening as the boarding contingent made their way past her cell. She heard a familiar voice, one that wasn't Michael's. It was Colonel Carter.

Though she knew she was no longer alone, Teyla was horrified as she realized the recent leader of Atlantis had been captured as well. _How did they let that happen?_ Teyla wondered.

Michael led Sam through the mazes that comprised his ship. Though it was similar to a Wraith vessel, Michael had removed any vestiges of cocoons throughout the ship, leaving more space to negotiate the walk and less of the stinking, fuzzy trappings that would normally lead to the spooky, haunted feeling Sam had on her last Wraith ship.

Truth be told, Sam had expected something like this. Being spirited away certainly wasn't tops on her play book, but it might have some advantages. If Michael would listen, she'd be able to talk to him without any distractions, without Oscar, without the posturing Michael might feel necessary in front of his soldiers. Then again …

As it was, Michael led her to a small room with a simple table and chairs. The pleasant level of lighting was unexpected on a ship where darkness and gloom were typically the order of the day.

"I've heard a great deal about you," Michael began.

Sam regarded him thoughtfully. She nodded.

"Same here, Michael," she said. "And I've read about what happened to you on Atlantis."

"Is that so?" he inquired rhetorically. "And how do you judge what was done to me?"

Dangerous ground, Sam knew. Still, only honesty was going to get her through this. Michael would know if she was lying and it would only provoke him further.

"I'm sorry for what was done to you," she replied, speaking the truth. She decided to go no further until she could gauge Michael's reaction.

"You were not in charge of Atlantis at that time," he observed correctly. "If you were, would you have acted in the same fashion?"

His questions were certainly not getting any easier.

"To be perfectly honest, it's hard to second guess what happened," she said. "Knowing what I know now, no, I wouldn't have approved the experiment. But then, in Dr. Weir's place, thinking it was the only way to avoid being destroyed by a more powerful enemy, I don't know, I may have done the same thing."

_At least she is giving me the benefit of her honesty_, Michael thought, recognized Sam's words for what they were.

"That's what I thought," Michael acknowledged, his face unreadable. "So you are no different than the rest after all."

"That's not what I said," Sam protested. "I was telling you I understood why decisions were made back then. Now, in hindsight, I know they weren't the best decisions. They were incredibly damaging for you. I regret that. And no, I'm not like 'the others'. Not anymore. Not after what's happened to me."

"On my hive," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes," she answered. "I was experimented on as well. I know how it feels."

"Do you?"

"Yes," she replied calmly. "To be out of control as someone makes you into something you're not. Yes, I know that feeling. It's something I'll never forget, anymore than you will."

"And yet, you work with the Wraith."

"I responded when the one I call Oscar asked for help," Sam clarified.

"Why would you do that?" He asked. "Why would you assist someone who'd tortured you and threatened your people?"

"Because I believe in what he wants to do," Sam said simply. "I believe the treatment we've developed can help both humans and Wraith."

TBC

* * *

I'd love to hear what you think. Please push the button to review.


	6. Chapter 6 Teyla and Sam

A/N: My apologies for the length of time between updates on this one. That usually doesn't happen to me. I hope I've found this story's muse once again. And I hope some readers are still interested!

* * *

Last time: _"I responded when the one I call Oscar asked for help," Sam clarified._

_"Why would you do that?" Michael asked. "Why would you assist someone who'd tortured you and threatened your people?"_

_"Because I believe in what he wants to do," Sam said simply. "I believe the treatment we've developed can help both humans and Wraith."_

* * *

Chapter 6: Teyla and Sam

"You expect me to believe you speak the truth?" Micheal asked, his face twisted in disgust.

Sam shook her head.

"Not sure what I expect," she answered. "I didn't expect to be here with you, by myself anyway."

"I regret my deception," Michael said simply. "But it was necessary. We have much to discuss. You have much to prove to me."

"Prove?"

"Yes," Michael said. "First of all, did you actually survive experimentation by others of my hive?"

"You mean Oscar," Sam clarified. "I call him Oscar."

Michael snorted. "I'll never get used to the human insistence on naming everything."

Sam looked at him thoughtfully. As much as she wanted to, this wasn't the time to pursue a discussion of the sanctity of life and the importance of naming sentient beings. So she simply ignored his statement.

Without further ado, she proffered her still scarred right hand.

"Will this do as proof," she asked, "or will you need something more graphic?"

"A feeding aperture," Michael observed skeptically, "yes, I saw that the last time we spoke. But now you do not feed? Did you once?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say that I did," she said meaningfully, "and more than once. I didn't want to, but I did, more than once."

"You're telling me you did not enjoy it?" Michael asked. "The power, the sense of strength, these you did not enjoy?"

"No," Sam answered simply.

Michael was silent.

"I was horrified," Sam began, "but I knew what I had to do. Preserving my own life became more important than anything else. I was obsessed with doing what I had to do to survive. I think you can understand that."

He remained silent, watching Sam closely. He _did_ understand but he wasn't about to tell her, not yet. He understood all too well, and in his current situation he knew that understanding weakened him. He could not be weak, not if he were to triumph.

OoOoOo

"You cannot trust him," Teyla said simply. "He is Wraith."

After her conversation with Michael, Sam was thrown into a cell with Teyla. For Teyla, there was some good news. She was now in a larger cell and she was not alone. But as much as she was glad to see a friendly face, she could not believe Colonel Carter had once more been taken prisoner.

"I'm not saying that I trust him," Sam clarified. "But I do believe he'll do whatever best serves his own interest."

"For the sake of my child, I cannot afford to trust him or any Wraith," Teyla reiterated.

"I understand," Sam replied. "You'd do anything to protect your child."

Teyla nodded. Then, "Why are you here?" she asked. "What did you hope to accomplish by putting yourself at risk again?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Let's focus on the fact there are now two of us. We both know how to fight. We can find a way to escape."

"There is no escape," Teyla said sadly. "In my condition, I'm not worth much as a warrior. And we have no weapons."

"That's not exactly true," Sam said. "I believe you're still a force to be reckoned with," she began. "What's more, we do have a weapon."

That got Teyla's attention. The Athosian woman turned to look at Sam's left hand.

"A ring?" she said, observing the twisted metal design, clearly oversized for Sam's hand.

"Not exactly," Sam replied. "Actually it's a powerful weapon from another species in my home galaxy." Sam had smuggled in a Goa'uld hand device, the kind the Ashrak had used to kill Jolinar so many years ago. Since it was technology totally foreign to the Pegasus Galaxy, Michael and his minions saw it as harmless, nothing more than gaudy decorative jewelry.

Teyla smiled. It was more than they'd had before.

OoOoOo

It wasn't long before Michael made his move. Kanaan and another of the converted Athosians appeared at the cell door, announcing their intention to take Teyla with them.

Sam was not about to let that happen. Within the past hour, Teyla had begun to experience contractions. They were at least twenty minutes apart, but there was no way Sam was letting Teyla out of her sight. They were getting out of here, now.

"Where are you taking her?" Sam asked the guards. Her voice was strong, demanding an answer.

"If you must know," the unnamed Athosian replied, turning toward Sam, "we're taking her to Michael."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen,"Sam replied calmly. As she did, Teyla struck decisively, lashing out with her left leg to trip the man. Before his companion, Kanaan, could react, Sam straddled the downed man and delivered a well place knock out blow to his head. As rapidly as she could, she turned to stand up and confront Kanaan, only vaguely aware that Teyla had appropriated the fallen warrior's stunner. Unfortunately for the two women, Teyla was right in her assessment that she was currently unfit for prolonged hand to hand combat. Sam would have to wait for help until Teyla had a clear shot with the Wraith weapon.

Before Sam could gain her footing, she was tackled by Kanaan. The father of Teyla's baby had effectively pinned Sam for the moment. But then he made a fatal mistake, allowing her left hand to slip free of his grasp. No sooner had her hand found freedom, than Sam energized the Goa'uld hand device, centering it's deadly beam directly on the forehead of her attacker. Within seconds, Kanaan fell backwards, withered by the intensity of the attack. Sam moved with him, determined to take him out of the equation.

"No!" Teyla shouted, witnessing the power of the alien device. "Kanaan is the father of my child. Please stop."

With effort, Sam stopped herself. Kanaan was abruptly released from the destructive beam, not a moment too soon. Dazed, the Athosian fell to the floor.

"I have the stunner," Teyla said. "We can take him with us."

Though they had the upper hand for the moment, Sam doubted they could make their way to the dart with reluctant Athosian prisoners in tow. What's more, Teyla's delay in using the stunner just now was a problem in itself. The man was, after all, the father of her baby. Of course, she would be hesitant to harm him.

"Can you pilot a dart?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I have the genetic ability to fly all Wraith ships, " Teyla replied. "A dart should be easy."

"Can you do it in your ... condition?"

"That I do not know," Teyla admitted, managing to keep the stunner aimed at Kanaan.

Then two game changing events happened simultaneously. Both were accompanied by low moans of discomfort.

First, Teyla groaned in dismay, cringing with pain.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"The sack of waters has broken," Teyla replied. "I shall deliver this child soon."

Taking advantage of the distraction, Kanaan moved toward the women, steps away from impaling Sam with his weapon. The moan that followed was his response to a stunner blast fired by an alert Teyla, intent on protecting her friend.

"We have to go," Sam said. "Now!"

"Colonel Carter..." The voice from the doorway was sickeningly familiar. Sam and Teyla froze in their tracks.

It was Michael.

"And here I thought you were on a peaceful mission of diplomacy," the Wraith continued.

By now both Sam and Teyla were armed with stunners taken from the downed guards. And both were pointed at Michael.

"I was," Sam replied. "I hadn't planned on being kidnapped."

"You truly believe I would hurt you?" Michael feigned innocence.

"I would have been ready to take the risk," Sam said. "But Teyla's ready to deliver. I'm not willing to risk her welfare, not when I can do something about it."

"And exactly what do you intend to do?"

"You're going to lead us to the docking bay," Sam said. "Then Teyla and I are leaving." Sam decided to leave out the part of the plan that had Michael stored in the cargo buffer. He'd find out soon enough. "Let's go," she said, motioning with her weapon.

"Amusing," Michael parried. "But I can hear my good friends coming to my rescue as we speak. That child is mine, Colonel."

"Then I hope you're prepared to trade your life for his," Sam replied, moving forward to gently jab at Michael with the stunner, "because I will run you through if any of them make a move on us. I don't want to, but I will do it. I've done worse. You know I have.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Reviews would make me very happy! In any case, I'll do my best to have the next chapter up within a week.


	7. Chapter 7 The Prodigal Returns

_"Amusing," Michael parried. "But I can hear my good friends coming to my rescue as we speak. That child is mine, Colonel."_

_"Then I hope you're prepared to trade your life for his," Sam replied, moving forward to gently jab at Michael with the stunner, "because I will run you through if any of them make a move on us. I don't want to, but I will do it. I've done worse. You know I have._

* * *

Chapter 7: The Prodigal Returns

Michael stood facing the two women. Unexpectedly, his prisoners had wrested control from him. He'd underestimated their abilities and their determination. Now his choice was clear. Go with them, face what was going on in Atlantis or forfeit his life. Looking at Sam Carter, he had no doubt she would kill him if pushed to that point. She was right; anyone who'd experienced the Wraith feeding instinct was more than capable of taking a life. What's more, looking at Teyla's wounded, outraged face he knew she'd do what was necessary to protect her soon to be born child.

"Stand back," Michael commanded his Athosian guards as they arrived to defend him. "There's been a change of plans."

The three Athosian guards stood back in blind obedience to Michael's orders. Left with little of their own wills intact, these men followed Michael's words without question and were completely under his control. And for the moment that was a good thing for Sam and Teyla. It meant Michael's hybrids would not be influenced by their own common sense about what was going on or any emotional loyalty to protect their leader.

"Let's go," Sam shouted at Teyla. The woman, now in active labor prepared for the run to the dart bay, knowing full well the challenges it involved. Whatever else happened, this baby could not be born before they returned to Atlantis.

"Now!" Teyla shouted at Michael, nudging him with the end of her weapon. He knew what she wanted.

"Get us to the bay, now," Sam added. "Or we kill you here, we have nothing to lose."

"Then I'll take you to the bay," Michael said with infuriating calmness. He stopped and looked back at the waiting hybrids. All five of them, the three who'd come to defend Michael as well as the two stunned by Teyla and Sam appeared adrift, without purpose, looking to Michael for direction.

"Our primary dart is fueled and ready for departure," Michael continued. In a gesture not missed by Sam, he nodded surreptitiously to Kanaan as he began to lead the way from the cell out into the corridor.

"What was that?" Sam asked stridently. "What did you ask him to do?"

Michael stopped and regarded her intently. He shook his head.

"I told him to care for his brethren until I returned," Michael said reasonably. "They are like children after all."

It took less than five minutes to complete the short walk to the dart bay. Michael stopped short, seeing no reason to walk directly up to the dart itself.

"That's right," Sam said. "You and I will stay out here. Teyla will pick us up."

"Us? I made no agreement to accompany you," Michael protested.

"We didn't ask you to agree," Sam quipped. Turning to Teyla she prompted, "You can do this…"

Whether Sam was asking a question or stating a fact, Teyla wasn't sure. All she knew was she had no choice. With great difficulty, she climbed into the narrow pilot's compartment. She'd be on her own for the brief jump home. With any luck, she'd be in the infirmary within the next half hour.

"See you in Atlantis," she called to Sam with a confidence she did not feel.

"Stop," Michael shouted, before the canopy could close.

Teyla did as he said while Sam pressed the point of her weapon into Michael's back.

"What is it?" she demanded.

As Michael started to turn and face her, Sam jabbed him more insistently. "Stay exactly as you are and tell me what's wrong. You did something to the ship, didn't you? You didn't think we'd take you with us."

Though Sam couldn't see his face from her position, Teyla could see the self serving smirk crossing Michael's lips.

"There is an excellent possibility that the dart will not make it to Atlantis," Michael admitted.

"Kanaan," Teyla breathed. Without hesitation, the laboring woman, struggling through her latest contraction, managed to climb out of the dart Michael had selected and make her way to the next in line.

"Then we take this one," she said.

Sam watched silently as Teyla left one dart for the other, securely strapping herself into the alternate vehicle and fixing Michael with her most intimidating warrior stare.

"If we die," she said, "so do you."

At this point, Sam was in full agreement. They had little choice but to assume Michael and Kanaan had sabotaged only one of the darts, thinking as they did thatMichael would have been left behind. And since Michael remained silent as the canopy closed this time, Sam decided they were right.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Escape

Chapter 8: Escape

Teyla had the dart airborn within seconds. On her first pass through the bay she successfully snatched up Sam and Michael, unceremoniously depositing them deftly in the cargo bay of the dart. Despite her immediate physical discomfort, she smiled to herself to think of what Sam would say later about such confinement with the archenemy of Atlantis.

Pleasantly surprised that the door to the bay opened without complication, Teyla skillfully piloted the craft away from Michael's. Needless to say, Michael's hybrids had simply planned for the dart to self destruct once it exited the ship, leaving Michael and the others to celebrate a triumph of sorts. In the midst of yet another contraction, Teyla realized Kanaan had been the one to carry out the sabotage intended to kill her and his unborn child.

Putting such thoughts out of her mind, Teyla made for the spacegate in orbit around the planet. Setting the autopilot, she groaned loudly, falling back in her seat as the pains overtook her. With any luck they'd be home soon.

Then the gate was dialing. The wormhole opened. Without a way to enter their codes, she would have to convince her friends to bring her home.

"Atlantis, this is Teyla Emmagen," she announced. "Colonel Carter and I have escaped from the Wraith cruiser. We are coming through the gate in a Wraith dart. Please lower the shield."

As luck would have it John Shepherd was in the control room when the call came through. Relieved as he was to hear Teyla's voice, his index of suspicion was high.

"Teyla?"

"It's me, John," she said. "Please, lower the shield." No sooner had she uttered that last request than she moaned in response to the latest contraction.

"John, I do not want to have this baby sitting in pilot's seat of this craft," she said testily. "Now would you please lower the shield?"

Sheppard nodded to the waiting technician to lower the shield. At the same time he called for a full complement of guards.

"Shield's down, Teyla," he said, "Come on through.

"Defense team, stand ready," he added to those standing at his side.

Within second, the single dart made its way through the event horizon, coming to rest in Atlantis's control room. The canopy retracted automatically, revealing a rapidly breathing Teyla as she worked her way through a contraction.

"Medical team to the Gate Room," Richard Woolsey called. John and Ronon scrambled up the side of the dart and started to gently lift Teyla out.

"Wait," she said.

"What, we have to get you to the infirmary," Ronon said.

"Colonel Carter is in the buffer along with Michael" Teyla announced. "Is security in place?"

"Ready," the security chief called.

With that Teyla activated the control. Sam and Michael materialized side by side. Ronon managed to stun Michael before he could reach Sam.

Started, Sam backed up as Michael crumpled to the ground. She regained her equilibrium as Ronan moved in and started to drag Michael away.

"Ronan, be careful with him," Sam said. "If we want any of this to work, we'll need to earn his trust."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Brothers

Chapter 9 : Brothers

Michael came to in pleasant enough surroundings.

His first thought was that he wasn't restrained. And he wasn't in the infirmary. From what he could tell he was alone in fairly ordinary crew quarters. He had no doubt there was a guard outside the door and the camera in evidence was likely relaying his every move. But other than that, he was unharmed. Certainly, they now knew he was awake and someone would be with him shortly.

He didn't have long to wait. But his visitor was a surprise. None of the humans had come; instead they'd sent his brother, the one they called Oscar. _Strange choice_, he thought, even for the humans.

"Hello, brother," Oscar began. "Are you well?"

Michael laughed inanely.

"Well?" Michael asked rhetorically. "I am here against my will, amongst the people who have always betrayed me, humans and Wraith alike." He paused for effect. "I suppose I am 'well' since I am not dying."

Oscar smiled wanly and began to walk back and forth in front of his brother Wraith, assessing him closely.

"They did you great harm," Oscar observed gravely. "Of that I have no question. You are justified in your anger."

Michael huffed irately.

"Thank you for your permission," he spat. "What would you know?"

"I know that our goals are within reach," Oscar said. "They are here," he hissed, fisting his hand and pounding it on his chest. "I have taken the serum."

Michael's attention focused more clearly. His brother, his hive mate, the Wraith he was most strongly connected to, in spite of everything, had voluntarily subjected himself to the humans' machinations. He couldn't believe it. He was too late, too late to stop the Lanteans from further polluting the Wraith.

"Why?" He sputtered. "Why did you do it? Did they force you?"

"No, they did not compel me in any way," Oscar answered. "This serum has been the final result of my research … of what was our research," he said. "And look," he held up his arms triumphantly, "it is working. At this point in our project, I will need to take an injection on a daily basis, but I have not fed in the past two days. You have returned in time to see the culmination of our efforts."

"And you believe this will work?" Michael asked. "You believe you will remain Wraith and no longer crave human feeding?"

"Yes, I do," Oscar replied. "I will be the proof. Then our queen will take the injection. What the team learns from us will allow the refinement of the serum."

"For what purpose?" Michael spewed hatefully. "Perhaps so they can own us, make us dependent on them for our lives. The serum is created from human stem cells is it not?"

"At this time, yes," Oscar admitted. "But our goal is to develop a synthetic serum which leaves us totally independent of the humans."

Michael turned away from his hive-mate, walking over to the enclosed balcony. He held out his hands in much the same all-encompassing gesture his brother had used earlier.

"This could all be yours," Michael said, referring to the sprawling vista of Atlantis which lay at his feet. "They have brought you into their city. They are learning to trust you and the Queen. It is an opportunity. Why are you too timid, too cowardly to take it?"

"Because it is not ours," Oscar said simply. "It is not Llocha're's way."

"Llocha're!" Michael snorted. "The hive is still obsessed with that fairy tale? It is a story that has weakened the Hive. It has kept us from our true destiny."

Oscar couldn't help but appreciate Michael's slips, those moments where he referred to himself as part of the Hive. If that continued, there was hope he could be brought back to them. That being said, Michael was wrong about the Testament. It was that precious document that was saving them now. There'd been a time when Michael had appreciated the power of Llocha're words; Oscar believed that time could be revisited.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 New Life

Chapter 10: New Life

"Push," Jennifer called, "push Teyla, I can see the baby's head."

Teyla had been rushed to the infirmary moments after Michael was taken into custody. To her surprise, she'd been in for another two hours of labor before the baby was finally ready to make an appearance. And to think, she'd worried he'd arrive in the dart!

"Okay, you're doing great," Jennifer said, doing her best to encourage her friend. "With the next contraction, give another push."

"You can do it, Teyla," a gruff, surprisingly quiet voice whispered from her side. Ronan had been drafted as labor coach as soon as they'd reached the infirmary and was now stationed at the head of Teyla's bed.

Teyla was breathing heavily, using the techniques she'd been taught to breathe through the pain. An accomplished warrior, she was astounded by the pain involved in childbirth. From now on she would have a great appreciation for the physical strength of all women. Nothing had prepared her for this.

"There, the baby's head is out, Teyla," Jennifer said.

"Good job," Ronon encouraged her.

"One more push should do it," Jennifer said.

Before another word could be spoken, Teyla had delivered her son.

And the newest citizen of Atlantis began to wail. He had been born free.

OoOoOo

Once released from the dart's cargo bay, and with Michael safely tucked away for the night, Sam had been escorted to the infirmary as well. Only moments later, as she waited to be medically cleared by the staff, she was delighted to have a surprise visitor.

"Hey."

Sam turned and smiled immediately. It was the most joy she'd felt in months.

"Jack," she said.

With no more words, Jack took the last few feet to where she was standing and wrapped her in his arms.

"Good work, Carter," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Sir," she replied, her words muffled against his neck.

They both pulled back a bit from the embrace, far enough to find each other's eyes.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered, almost surprising herself. "I'm fine."

And she was. Jack could see it. He'd come to Atlantis soon after Shepherd notified the SGC of her most recent abduction. He'd been fearful, had doubts of her ability to survive the confrontation with Michael, but she'd done more than survived. She'd triumphed. Like the old Sam, the same incredible person she was before she was altered by Oscar and his Queen, she'd managed to come out on top. Jack was ashamed that he'd ever doubted her.

Their reunion was interrupted by Jennifer Keller. The young doctor had come to personally check out her second most important patient of the evening.

"Teyla and the baby?" Sam asked as Keller made her way into her cubicle.

"They're both doing great," Jennifer enthused. "It's a healthy Athosian boy. Teyla is thrilled."

Sam smiled widely. _Thank God_, she thought.

"Now it's your turn," Jennifer said. "General, if you'd give us a moment."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Next Steps

* * *

Chapter 11: Next Steps

While Jack cooled his heels outside Sam's cubicle, he could feel his emotions churning. She'd made it back in one piece. More than that, she'd proved beyond a shadow of a doubt she could handle herself out there. In itself that should have set his mind at ease, reassured him that things could go back to the way they'd always been. But for some reason, he remained unsettled.

Sam walked up behind him, taking him completely off guard.

"I'm finished," she said. "Dr. Keller did her worst and I passed all her tests."

Jack turned slightly and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Sam asked.

Jack shook himself and grimaced.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he said, flashing an easy smile. "The dragon lady gave you a clean bill of health. Does that mean I have you all to myself for a few minutes?"

"I think I could manage that," Sam said. "Let's walk."

Hand in hand, the couple found their way to one of the outdoor balconies. It was still light, the planet's sun headed for the horizon at a slow, leisurely pace. Even now, there was nothing leisurely about the thoughts or feelings going through either of their minds. Nothing was settled. They both knew it.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yep," Jack answered. "If you ask me, these balconies are the best features of this place."

Sam smiled. Jack had never taken to Atlantis, despite his intellectual understanding of the importance of the place.

"I'm proud of you, you know," he said, turning to face her, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. The look her gave her was that of husband, friend, commanding officer, all rolled into one. Sure enough his eyes gleamed with pride. It was the look he'd given her as he'd pinned on her insignias at her last promotion. It was that look, magnified by the intimacy they now shared.

His words warmed her heart in a way only Jack was capable of doing. His approval meant a great deal, it always had. It had been her first mission since her trauma with Oscar, her first mission since she'd been changed, and she'd done well. And Jack knew it.

"Thank you," she said. "I knew I could do it; once I was there I knew I could do it. Thank you for giving me the chance."

Jack puzzled over her comment for a moment. Then he remembered. He could have stood in her way. Either as an overprotective husband, refusing to leave her on her own or as Head of Homeworld Security overstepping the normal chain of command in an effort to keep her safe. But he'd restrained both impulses. And she was grateful. He'd prayed she'd survive to be grateful and she had.

"You're amazing, Sam," Jack said. "Sometimes I take you for granted, assume you'll pull brilliant ideas out of your … head."

She grinned. "And my being out of commission so long …"

"Brought you back down among us normal humans," he said, "so I could be amazed again."

Sam reached up to stroke his cheek. She knew how worried he'd must have been about her especially after how close he'd come to losing her. He needed to let it out, but he never would. He'd let it eat at him.

"I'm alright," she said. "I'm back to normal."

Jack nodded, "Yes you are." He took her in his arms again and held her tightly.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," he said softly into her hair.

She looked up to meet his eyes. She knew where he was going with this. Her mind was headed in the same direction. The time to settle down, go home, stay home with Jack, it was coming. It wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't here yet.

"Not yet, Jack," she said. "I have more to do here."

"I know."

"Then come with me," she said. "I need to check on Michael."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Posted multiple chapters tonight as an apology to the small group of very loyal readers who've been waiting for the long overdue updates of this story. Hope you enjoyed. Any and all comments greatly appreciated.

I am working on another one or more chapters in the near future.


End file.
